UN SUEÑO
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: En la vida de un shinobi nada es seguro. Un día puedes estar disfrutando de tus seres queridos y para el ocaso estar sepultandolo. Ese en el rol de cada ninja, y mientras mas rápido lo aceptes más fácil llevaras a cabo tu misión. Regalo adelantado para mi amigo y beta Aspros D Lars. Te debo la imagen.


Aquí yo de nuevo con un regalo especial para alguien especial. Mi muy apreciado amigo y Beta Aspros D´Lars. Y como era regalo no podia mandarselo antes para que me regañara por los errores que siempre cometo. Pero espero que sea del agrado de todos. Pero sobre todo para ti Aspros. mira uqe lo he echo con mucho cariño y hasta lo entrego antes de tiempo. 

Solo espero que no intentes matarme en el proceso de lectura, recuerda que aun debo historias que no pueden quedarse así. Ten eso siempre en mente. Y ya sin mas los dejo proseguir con la lectura.

Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los OCs que aquí aparecen.

Aclaraciones: La ropa de Hinata sera la misma que en The Last, solo que aqui llevara el cabello recogido en coleta. Neji vive y si se llevo a cabo la cuarta guerra ninja.

* * *

 **UN SUEÑO**

  
Ya era entrado el verano en la aldea oculta de la hoja. Solo en las mañanas se podía disfrutar un poco de aire fresco, pues entrado el medio día el calor se sentía a plomo sobre cada habitante de la aldea, en las noches un poco del frescor regresaba para aminorar el calor. Dentro del territorio del clan Hyuga, específicamente una casa mediana alejada del recinto principal de dicho clan, las ligeras cortinas de una de las habitaciones ondeaban de manera ligera casi como queriendo acariciar a los habitantes de ese espacio. Y aunque aún el astro rey no salía por completo una persona en la habitación se estaba preparando para salir, pues una emergencia se estaba presentando al parecer. Quien aún estaba sobre el futon busco el calor de su acompañante y al no hallarlo se desperezo casi al instante y se enderezo dejando resbalar la sábana blanca por su trabajado pecho mientras alcanzaba a ver como la melena negro azulado de su amada era atada en una alta coleta dejando a la vista una desnuda espalda de color marfil.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal?- Pregunto el hombre de cabellera castaña y ojos miel. Aun somnoliento el ceño fruncido mostraba la preocupación de que algo pudiera estarle pasando a su amada.

-¡Ho! Siento mucho si te desperté.- La mirada perla de la mujer hizo contacto con los miel de él mientras ella se inclinaba para dejar un ligero beso en los labios del chico.- Hokage-sama me ha llamado para una misión urgente. Al parecer el antiguo equipo ocho se reunirá de nuevo. Iré ahora mismo a la torre Hokage, ¿Podrías por favor informarle a padre de mi salida? En cuanto sepa algo más te enviare a Tanro. Aun no me creo que haya echo ese contrato con los lobos igual que tú.- Regreso a su labor de vestirse y buscar con su mirada algo con que tapar mientras su desnudes.

-¿Tengo otra opción? Sabes que entre tu papa y yo aún cierta aberración mutua y que si nos toleramos es por ti. Además, pensé que hablarías hoy con el Hokage para dar tu baja temporal como ninja activo.- Llevo su brazo a sus ojos para que ella no pudiera ver el ceño fruncido ahora provocado por la sola idea de ir hablar con su "amado" suegro a la casa principal y toparse con todos esos estirados y presumidos Hyugas o tener otro duelo de miradas con el primo de su esposa, Hinata Hyuga. Y pese que aún no eran ni las seis de la mañana ya se encontraba de mal humor pues precisamente el día que ella se daría de baja resultaba que tenía una misión urgente. O si, quienes se llevarían la peor parte por su mal humor seria todo anbu que se cruzara en el camino de su capitán Aspros.

-En primera, papa no te odia y en segunda es una misión urgente, no puedo negarme. Ya de regreso hablare con Hokage sama.- Ya lista para partir regreso su rostro a ver al que hace más de dos años se había convertido en su esposo para sorpresa de toda la aldea y quizás de toda la nación del fuego.

Les costó mucho esfuerzo poder llevar a cabo toda la faena de convencer a la familia de ella, mas al renombrado capitán, pues para todos era bien sabido el mal genio y lo poca paciencia que tenía para ciertas cosas. Y cuando se trataba de la mujer que amaba todo eso se multiplicaba al mil. Se podía decir que solo un grupo conformado por cuatro personas gozaban de ver una faceta más calmada y relajada de él. Vamos que incluso en más de una ocasión llegaron a verlo sonreír. Una de esas personas era obviamente quien ahora era su esposa, las otras tres personas eran su escuadrón especial formado por tres mujeres pues se conocían desde pequeños. De ahí en más nadie podía soportar su mirada de indiferencia por más de medio minuto.

La joven pareja se encaminaba hacia la entrada de su hogar, ella lista con su pequeña mochila y el apenas vestido con un pantalón de pijama. El camino de la habitación al umbral de su casa había sido en silencio. Ninguno de los dos eran tontos y sabían que hasta la más pequeña misión podía transformarse en cualquier minuto en la más peligrosa de sus vidas. En el mundo ninja nada era seguro y aunque los dos sabían perfectamente eso era su deber después de todo estar ahí para la aldea. Por lo general no había despedidas más que una sonrisa por parte de ella o un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del él. Algo en esta ocasión hacia el ambiente un poco diferente, un sentimiento en él que le gritaba que no la dejara ir, pero sabía que si lo hacía solo la preocuparía y ella no estaría al cien en su misión, pues conociéndola como lo hacía, ella iría de todos modos. Ese instinto del deber en cada shinobi de la hoja no se alejaba nunca. Así que solo atino a romper con su tradicional despedida y la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo seguido de un apasionado beso que casi extingue el oxígeno de los pulmones de la morena, además de provocarle un severo sonrojo. Y sin más ella se encamino a la salida del recinto Hyuga caminando a toda prisa con rumbo a torre Hokage mientras que el castaño solo la observaba a lo lejos.

Pasaron varios minutos para que el capitán anbu saliera de su letargo y llevara una de sus manos para despeinar aún más su cabellera y suspirar con hastió. Pues tenía que cambiarse e ir a visitar a Hiashi para pasar el recado de su esposa. De solo pensar en eso quería regresar a su futon y esperar una o dos horas más para al menos tener un poco más de noticias de ella y de la misión que el Hokage mando. Pero él también tenía deberes en anbu que no podían esperar. Así que en lugar de ir a la habitación iría ducharse e ir a la boca del lobo.

A los pocos minutos se encontraba listo con su uniforme reglamentario y sabiendo que ya la actividad en la mansión principal habría comenzado se dirigía hacia allá rezando todos los mantras para mantener la calma y serenidad frente a su suegro. Quizás y con mucha suerte Hiashi se encontraría aun en su dojo personal haciendo su entrenamiento matutino, pero al parecer la suerte ese día le escupía la cara. Pues al llegar a escasos pasos del dojo de su suegro este si se encontraba entrenando, pero no estaba solo, unas presencias más se sentían, una muy conocida por él, Neji Hyuga se encontraba entrenando con su suegro el puño suave frente a otros miembros de la rama principal. Quiso dar media vuelta y retirarse, pero bien sabía que desde hace minutos Hiashi ya había notado su presencia. Ya frente al shoji del dojo este se abrió en automático por un miembro de la rama secundaria y como muestra de respeto a los presentes dio una reverencia. Esa era la parte que más detestaba.

Hiashi y Neji terminaron su entrenamiento a los pocos minutos mientras que el resto de los presentes se retiraba para ellos seguir también con sus labores. Lo cual agradecía enormemente el capitán Aspros. Así que solo tres personas ocupaban ahora el dojo volviendo un poco más tenso el ambiente.

-Buenos días Hiashi-sama, Neji. Lamento si interrumpí su entrenamiento.- Quizás no le agradaba mucho su familia política, pero eso no querría decir que fuera mal educado con ellos. Así a pesar de todo se comportaba tal y como se debía esperar del esposo de la próxima cabeza del clan.

-Buenos días, Aspros ¿A que debe tu irregular visita al complejo?- Contesto y pegunto Hiashi en su usual tono de voz parco e indiferente y sin dejar pasar la ocasión para recordarle a su yerno que dentro de poco él también tendría algún tipo de rol en el clan y debería empezar a acostumbrarse a ello.

-Hinata fue llamada de emergencia por el Hokage para una misión con su antiguo equipo. Ha salido antes del alba y me pidió que le informara.- El castaño paso de largo la insinuación de su suegro y se concentró en dar solo el recado de la morena.

-¿Qué no se supone que hoy Hinata-sama daría su baja como ninja?- Neji frunció su seño mientras intervenía por primera vez en la conversación. Pues era por todos bien sabidos que ese hombre frente a él no le agradaba y no era algo personal, simplemente que él odiaría a cualquier hombre que estuviera con su prima, quien sea.

-Así es Neji. Pero bien sabe y conoce usted a mi esposa, su deber como ninja antes que nada.- Contesto al menor de los Hyuga pasando por alto la sorpresa de que Neji conociera esa información. Se supone que era algo que solo ellos, Hinata y él deberían conocer. Aunque bueno, siendo Neji la persona con más confianza de la oji perla tampoco era para espantarse o entrar en paranoias.

-¿Alguna razón en particular por la que Hinata haya decidido dar ya su baja como shinobi?- Pregunto Hiashi mientras caminaba hacia la salida del dojo con su paso y porte solemne seguido de los otros más jóvenes.

-Ninguno en particular Hiashi-sama. Pero Hinata está convencida de que aún falta preparación para hacerse cargo del clan y tomo la decisión de empezar a prepararse más a conciencia.- Y a cada paso que daba Aspros solo quería salir de una vez por todas de ese lugar, así que adelanto dos pasos más a Hiashi mientras contestaba.

-Una sabía decisión por parte de mi hija. Esperemos entonces su pronto regreso, ¿Sabes algo de la misión?- Hiashi también empezaba a tomar rumbo hacia otra dirección con Neji a sus espaldas.

-No aun. Quedo en enviarme a una invocación para darme detalles, si es que podría darlos y en cuanto lo sepa le informare. Con permiso pero ya voy tarde también para realizar mis deberes.- Y sin esperar una respuesta desapareció en una nube de humo.

-No entiendo que vio Hinata-sama en ese hombre.- Comento Neji mirando hacia el lugar donde antes estaba el esposo de su prima con una mueca de desagrado.

-No lo sé. Pero hay que mantenerlo vigilado, ese tipo de actitudes pueden traerle problemas a Hinata para la sucesión.- Respondió Hiashi pero este sin voltear a ver hacia atrás y yendo también a cumplir sus obligaciones.

Neji no esperaba que su tío le respondiera cuando lanzo esa pregunta, pues era echa más bien para él mismo. Él tenía el presentimiento de que a Hiashi no le molestaba el esposo de Hinata como le molestaba a él, más bien tenía la hipótesis de que ese comportamiento indiferente hacia el clan por parte de Aspros podrían acarrear problemas a Hinata como bien lo había comentado su tío. Si ese era el caso tendría que hablar de hombre a hombre con él y si era necesario hacerlo entrar en razón a base de golpes. Aunque no lo prefería, y no era por miedo o algo así, era más bien por su amada prima, pues no quería mortificarla más de lo que seguramente ya estaría con todo eso del nombramiento como cabeza del clan.

Mientras tanto ya en los cuarteles anbu un estresado capitán iba con rumbo a su oficina y empezar a delegar misiones, informe de misiones y nuevos reclutas. No se explicaba porque Hinata tardaba tanto con enviar a Tanro y saber de la misión o mínimo a donde serían enviados y por cuanto tiempo. Apenas y saludo a unos cuantos cuando entro en su oficina y sin pensar empezó a trabajar de inmediato para mantener la mente ocupada. Ya llevaba así un par de horas cuando unos ligeros golpes se escucharon en la puerta y con un parco "pasen" esta se abrió revelando a tres integrantes anbu enmascarados, y por su anatomía rápidamente se deducían mujeres.

-Informe de la misión capitán.- Informo y saludo la primera de ellas, una chica pelirroja con mascara de gato.

Las otras dos, una con cabello corto y largo de un lado por lo que dejaba ver la máscara de águila lo llevaba en color rubio mientras que su compañera con mascara de ciervo tenía una posición sema encorvada signo de cansancio llevaba el cabello largo y negro recogido en una trenza larga hacia un lado.

-De acuerdo, pueden retirarse.- Sin voltearlas a ver siguió con su labor en la papelería el castaño capitán, lo que ocasiono que las tres integrantes de anbu se miraran entre si extrañadas por esa actitud. Pues ellas sabían a la perfección lo quisquilloso que llegaba a ser el capitán para el informe de las misiones.

-¿Le pasa algo capitán?- Pregunto la morena de trenza dejando a un lado su posición encorvada.

-Solo dejen el informe y retírense.- Apenas y se dignó a mirarlas de soslayo Aspros.

-Wow, si le pasa algo.- Se quitó la máscara de águila la rubia dejando ver una bella piel aperlada y ojos color verde.

Las demás chicas imitaron su acción retirando sus máscaras. La pelirroja tenía unos enigmáticos ojos color gris que en conjunto con su cabellera hacían resaltar una linda piel lechosa. Cuando retiro su máscara levaba haciendo un puchero al parecer en inconformidad de que su capitán hablara, pues se conocían desde niños como para no notar que algo arrastraba. La tercera de ellas, al quitar su máscara revelo a una chica de piel aperlada igual a la de su compañera y unos ojos color negros.

-Está bien si no quieres decirnos, respetamos el que no quieras hablar pero todo en tu lenguaje corporal indica que algo te pasa ¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que Hinata-san saliera de misión con su equipo?- La pelirroja se sentó en una silla cercana al escritorio sin pedir permiso del capitán.

Este solo seguía escribiendo mientras que una vena en su frente se hacía presente.

-¿Ya partieron a misión?- Pregunto dejando los papeles a un lado y por primera vez dedicando toda su atención a las chicas.

-Los vimos saliendo cuando nosotras regresábamos.- Contesto la rubia recargada en la pared sacando algo de entre sus ropas, un pequeño envoltorio. De donde empezaba a comer. El capitán dedujo inmediatamente que se trataban de sus semillas de girasol.

-Iban con mucha precaución, se notaba. Incluso podría decir que hasta tensos.- Agrego la morena.- Pero entonces si es por eso. Por lo que esta así tan de mal humor.- Sonrió burlona la chica tentando su suerte.

-Eri, no hagas eso. Esta vez nadie intervendrá por ti.- Le dijo la pelirroja a la morena y esta solo hizo un puchero.

-Yue, tu nunca dejas que me divierta a costillas del capitán.- Fue e hizo berrinches a los pies de la pelirroja.

-¿Algo más que informar de la misión Golin?- Pregunto a la rubia su capitán ya que las otras dos se habían enroscado en berrinches y regaños.

-Es todo capitán. Fue sencillo y sin complicaciones.- Contesto la rubia mientras también veía la escena con sus compañeras saliendo como ganadora Yue, como siempre, al amenazar a Eri con no alimentarla por tres días.

-Bueno si es todo retírense, aún hay cosas que tengo que hacer.- Regreso la vista a los papeles. Las integrantes de anbu sabían que de ahí no sacarían más información así que se colocaron nuevamente sus máscaras y salieron del lugar. En cuanto eso pasó Tanro hizo su aparición en una nube de humo trayendo en su hocico un pequeño pergamino. Lo tomo del animal mientras le regalo una caricia y este solo volvió a desaparecer. Algo se removió en sus entrañas nuevamente al empezar a abrirlo.

 _Siento haber tardado tanto, pero la misión así lo requería, de hecho no debería enviarte eso, pero sabría que no estarías tranquilo._

 _La misión es rango D y por tiempo indefinido, es todo lo que te puedo decir. Sé que no son exactamente las palabras que querías escuchar. Lo lamento. Pero Hokage-sama ha dicho que solo era algo que nosotros podíamos realizar. Espero puedas entenderlo._

 _Te amo Aspros y siempre regresare a ti._

 _Hinata_

Llevo sus manos a sus cienes para masajearlas y mitigar un poco la migraña que de seguro le daría en cualquier momento. Rango D y tiempo indefinido, solo esas palabras habían logrado inquietarlo aún más. No iba sola, sus compañeros, que darían su vida por ello de ser necesario la acompañaban, sabía que ella regresaría. Y si eso idiotas no lograban el cometido de cuidarla debidamente por Kami como testigo que el clan Abúrame se quedaría sin sucesor y el Clan Inuzuka sin un escandaloso más.

Ella regresaría de eso estaba seguro.

Fueron pasando los días e incluso él mismo había salido de misión y a los cuatro días de regresar esperaba que ella estuviera ahí para darle una bienvenida pero no fue así. Entrego su informe al mismo Kakashi Hokage pero ella no estaba aún en la aldea. Intento separar por esta vez el deber de lo personal y preguntarle a su Hokage por ella pero al final no pudo y fue directo al recinto Hyuga. Estaba por demás extrañado de que ni quiera hubiera enviado a Tanro para decirle como se encontraba. La angustia no podía más con él pues los días pasaban y pasaban y no se sabía nada de ella, hasta que se cumplieron los dos meses.

Su humor y desesperación estaban a tope, y no por lo largo de la misión, sino porque no había noticias de los integrantes del antiguo equipo ocho. Le sumábamos el estrés que adquiría con el concejo del clan Hyuga preguntando por su heredera y lo hermético que se llegaba a poner Hokage Kakashi al respecto, pues no había podido evitarlo más y fue a preguntar por ella. Obviamente este lo mando por un tubo diciéndole que era una misión clasificada como D y no podía dar detalles, pero que él si tenía noticias de ellos y estaban bien. Eso lograba calmarlo un poco. Pero por las noches estando solo en su futon se le hacía insoportable no tenerla a su lado y atraerla de su delgada cintura y abrazarla para poder dormir mejor. Era inverosímil que toda su vida había crecido solo y por lo tanto dormía solo y jamás creyó tener esa necesidad de sentir a alguien a su lado para encontrar la serenidad y dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños. Y ahora solo quería tenerla ahí y no soltarla por lo que le restaba de vida.

Una mañana de septiembre el cielo caía en forma de una lluvia fuerte y pesada sobre la aldea. Ese día se cumplían ya dos meses y tres semanas desde que Hinata no estaba a su lado y justo cuando su mente iba a empezar a joderle la existencia con su esposa Pakkun hizo su aparición en la habitación del capitán.

-Kakashi te requiere en carácter de inmediato. Tus servicios se requieren.- Y sin más el pequeño can desapareció.

Inmediatamente Aspros se levantó y a los minutos estaba impecable con su uniforme y mascara anbu en forma de lobo. De manera inconsciente se acarició el tatuaje en su brazo para recordarse que era un shinobi de la hoja y tendría que dejar una vez más ese sentimiento de desasosiego con respecto a su amada. En menos del tiempo normal se encontraba frente a las oficinas del Hokage esperando a ser llamado para poder verlo y saber a qué se debía la urgencia de su presencia.

-Por favor, pase ahora. No tiene que esperar.- Esa había sido Shizune, quien aún fungía como secretaria de Hokage. Ella mismo abrió la puerta para que el enmascarado pasara.

Dentro de la oficina solo se encontraba el Hokage viendo tras los cristales de su oficina hacia la aldea. Como pocas veces se le veía pensativo y para aquellos que lo conocían sabían que eso no era nada bueno. Pues eso daba a entender que algo no se encontraba bien para la aldea o alguien especial para el Hokage, cualquier cosa que fuera daba a entender que lo que se pediría no sería cualquier cosa. Sin más el capitán realizo la respectiva reverencia hacia la máxima autoridad sobre la aldea y espero a que este hablara.

Mientras tanto el peli plata aún se encontraba viendo a través de los cristales y aunque su mirada más bien parecía perdida sabía bien quien se encontraba hacia su espalda pero no hacía nada por tratar de voltear. Para el capitán anbu no sería nada fácil la próxima misión que llevaría a cabo. Y anqué se conocían poco esperaba que algún día perdonara lo que a continuación pediría.

-Tu siguiente misión es prioridad, sin rango. Pues no abra informes sobre ellos en ninguna parte. Hace poco menos de tres meses un grupo de shinobis, específicamente el de rastreo salió tras la búsqueda de un equipo perdido de genins de la niebla, la aldea nos pidió apoyo, pues el quipo genin encontró al parecer y por coincidencia un importante pergamino para esa aldea. La búsqueda se estaba llevando sin complicaciones, pero hace más de cuatro días no se sabe nada de ningún equipo, ni del de la niebla ni del nuestro. La prioridad es encontrar ese pergamino, pues la niebla piensa que nosotros lo tenemos en nuestro poder. Es imperativo encontrarlo y entregarlo a la Mizukage.- Mientras daba los detalles de la misión evito en todo momento mirar al capitán anbu y tomaba su asiento frente al enorme escritorio.

Mientras tanto el capitán no salía de su sorpresa y si no fuera porque llevaba su máscara el Hokage mismo lo reprendería por mostrar esos sentimientos tan reflejados en su rostro. Sus puños estaban blancos por la presión que se ejercían al cerrarlo con tanta fuerza. En parte no salía de su sorpresa al notar entre líneas lo importante que era ese pergamino, pues si la aldea de la niebla sospechaba algo como eso podría significar una próxima guerra entre naciones. Y después de lo pasado en la cuarta guerra ninja era algo que no se podían permitir. Y por otro lado el peli plata le estaba pidiendo que hiciera a un lado el hecho de que su esposa se encontraba Dios sabe dónde y en qué condiciones y que diera prioridad solo a ese pergamino.

Todo su cuerpo se encontraba tenso y su mente estaba trabajado al mil, jamás creyó que algún día estaría en una situación como esa. Él simplemente no podría hacer a un lado que su Hinata estuviera perdida en algún lugar, pero también sabía que tendría que confiar en ella. Era una chica fuerte tras una apariencia de ángel encarnado. Su padre, Neji, compañero y él mismo habían entrenado con ella hasta moldearla en la gran ninja que era ahora. Si, quizás algo había pasado y por eso nadie sabía nada de ellos pero de una cosa estaba más que seguro, Hinata estaba viva y estaba bien, solo tendría que ir a rescatarla y ya.

-¿Queda claro para ti que es más importante encontrar ese pergamino que cualquiera de los equipos?- Pregunto el Hokage al castaño con voz solemne mientras cruzaba sus manos bajo su barbilla y las apolaba en ellas.

-¿Si llego a toparme con cualquiera de los equipos..?

-La prioridad es el pergamino, entregarlo en las manos de la misma Mizukage. Si existiera alguna posibilidad de ayudar en ese momento no es relevante. Tomaras el pergamino y cumplirás tu misión. Después de hacer eso eres libre de ayudar a cualquiera de ambos equipos, no antes.- Interrumpió el Kakashi al capitán.

Este trato de calmar su respiración y no hacer ninguna estupidez, pues si dejaba que el Hokage notara su turbación pediría a otro anbu llevar sin problemas la misión. Él lo sabía, si se lo estaba pidiendo a él era porque nadie estaba más calificado para llevarla a cabo la misión.

-¿Cuándo parto?- Normalizo su voz Aspros antes de caer en la desesperación que ahora le provocaba el lugar. Solo quería salir y averiguar donde se encontraba la ojiperla.

-Inmediatamente. Y antes de que lo olvides, recuerda. Evitar un enfrentamiento entre aldeas es lo importante. Debes confiar en Hinata.- Hubo un tinte de añoranza en la voz de Kakashi al nombrar a la heredera Hyuga.

El capitán pasó por alto ese hecho y sin más abandono la torre para dirigirse hacia las instalaciones anbu y prepararse para partir. Todo lo hizo rápido y hasta con movimientos mecánicos. Tenía que apurarse y partir cuanto antes para traer a su esposa de vuelta lo antes posible. Y si se podía a los demás también.

El ser sigiloso y casi invisibles era algo que a los anbu se les daba tan fácil tanto como respirar, pero había quienes lo habían llevado a otro nivel, y uno de ellos era el capitán Aspros. Si a eso le sumábamos su innata rapidez muchos entenderían por qué le había resultado tan fácil llegar hasta donde estaba. Llevaba varios días de infiltrado por cada aldea por donde habían pasado el equipo de Hinata y en algunas obtuvo información bastante valiosa de donde podrían encontrarse ahora. Pero le resultaba extraño que Hinata no usara la invocación para contactarlo. Realizo varios sellos y Tanro se hizo presente a él.

-Hay que buscar a la princesa perdida. Hay un lugar llamado El Valle de las Sombras. Se dice que fue el último lugar donde fueron vistos.- Le hablo al lobo mientras este lo miraba extrañado.- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Aspros a su invocación.

-¿Qué clase de macho alpha eres si pierdes a tu hembra?- Hablo con un gruñido el lobo hacia el hombre con quien se hizo el contrato.

-No es como si lo hiciera a propósito. Ella tenía una misión. Y no me pondré a discutir contigo eso, es prioritario saber dónde esta.- Contesto de igual manera el capitán al can.

-¿Es esa la misión?- No quiso discutir más el lobo pues bien sabia también el que estarían perdiendo el tiempo.

-Es nuestra misión.- Trato de vislumbrar por medio de algunos árboles por donde estaban ocultos algún rayo de luz.

-¿Ósea que te estas brincando tu misión?- Se sentó mientras Tanro mientras no perdía detalles de las acciones del hombre frente a él.

-Soy un asco de shinobi ¿no lo crees?- Y tras su máscara realizo una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

-Sí, lo eres. Pero eso también te hace un buen compañero. Ella lo sabe.- Hablo el lobo mientras olfateaba el viento que iba hacia ellos. No buscaba reconfortar al hombre, simplemente había hablado llevado por su instinto.

-Bien, resuelto ese tema entonces guíame.- Le hablo Aspros al can y ambos empezaron a movilizarse.

Aún más al norte casi al llegar a la niebla se encontraron con un grupo de montañas en donde según el can olfateaba demasiada humedad, lo que indicaba cuevas y ríos subterráneos. Y entre todos esos olores distinguía al de Hinata con el de otros sujetos más, incluidos el quipo ocho. Aun si saber si hacia lo correcto o no, Tanro le dijo que también había mucho olor a sangre en el lugar. Los nervios se le crisparon al capitán y de inmediato ambos entraron al extraño lugar que asemejaba a un laberinto, sino fuera por el lobo el capitán estaba seguro hubiera terminado perdido en un par de ocasiones.

A lo lejos empezaban a notar como se hacía presente a la vista una luz que no era natural. Era más que obvio que era una fogata echa por alguien. Con kunai en mano y Tanro en modo de ataque se fueron acercando más hasta que pudieron distinguir por olor y visión a un grupo conformado por seis personas y un perro. Eran el quipo ocho y el grupo de genins perdidos, pero algo no andaba bien, pues ninguno mostraba movimientos.

-¿Son ellos?- Pregunto Aspros al can para evitar alguna posible trampa.

-Mi olfato nunca falla, son ellos pero todos están mal heridos.- El lobo se acercó antes que Aspros para evitar aun así cualquier peligro.

-¡Hinata!

El capitán se abalanzo frente a la morena hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo mientras veía como había varios hematomas en su perfecto rostro de porcelana y sangre seca saliendo de su nariz y boca. Con la vista observo como los demás integrantes estaban en las mismas condiciones y los genins aún peor. Y por lo que notaba Akamaru había perdido la batalla por la vida. Regreso su vista a la mujer de su vida cuando esta empezó a emitir sonidos algo forzados.

-¿Aspros?- Pregunto ella apenas en un murmullo sin poder siquiera hallar fuerzas para abrir los ojos y poder verlo.

-Hinata, ¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso aquí?- Pregunto el capitán tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable para que tres de los mejores ninjas de la hoja se encontraran en esa condiciones.

-El pergamino. Tienes que llevar este pergamino a la Mizukage. Tienes que hacerlo ahora. Por favor.- Hablaba y pedía Hinata con un hilito de voz apenas entendible mientras que de sus ropas sacaba el pergamino que tantos dolores de cabeza les estaba provocando a todos.

-Ni hablar mujer. Vendrás conmigo y tú misma le dirás a la Mizukage lo que paso aquí. No voy a dejarte así.- Hizo el amago de cargarla estilo princesa pero la misma Hinata se lo impidió esta vez abriendo sus ojos y colocando sus manos por sobre el pecho de su esposo.

-No Aspros, no entiendes. Este pergamino es un arma ancestral de la aldea de la niebla. Fue activada por los chicos por mero accidente. Estamos contra el tiempo, solo la Mizukage puede volver a sellar el pergamino y colocarlo esta vez en un lugar seguro. Eres de los shinobis más rápidos cariño, por favor. Ve entrégalo y regresa con ayuda. – Entrego el pergamino a Aspros quien en ese momento no sabía qué hacer. Sus ojos se cerraron en frustración tratando de sopesar alguna idea pero nada se venía a la mente. Bonito momento para sufrir un bloqueo mental.

Así que tomo el pergamino y lo acomodo entre sus cosas. Coloco a Hinata en una posición más cómoda mientras iba por ayuda, si bien no se equivocaba el trayecto constaría de a lo mucho dos horas ida y vuelta. Realizo otra invocación aparte para que cuidara de Hinata y los demás. Esta vez sería el gemelo de Tanro, Yuko, con quien Hinata tenía más afinidad. Beso la frente de su amada mientras ella sonreía por el gesto.

Salió de la cueva con la misma ayuda del lobo a toda marcha pensando en que si hubiera llevado a Hinata con él tal vez tardaría más y quizás algunos de los chicos no sobreviviría, y eso era algo con lo que ella definitivamente no podría vivir en su conciencia. Así que evito la seguridad de la aldea de la niebla y fue directo a la torre de la Mizukage, se estaba metiendo en un problema por hacer eso pero según Hinata el tiempo apremiaba.

Mientras tanto aun en la cueva.

-Estas muy mal. Escondiste esa herida en tu espalda, estas muriendo.- Yuko achico los ojos hacia la chica. La veía más pálida que unos minutos atrás mientras su respiración disminuía.

-Era necesario Yuko. Es la primera vez que le miento a Aspros. Creo que será la primera y última vez.- Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor al tratar moverse. Una sonrisa afloro de sus belfos casi morados.- Deben estar con él y no dejarlo cuando el momento llegue, va querer estar solo y aislarse pero no deben hacerlo, no deben dejarlo ¿Lo entiendes Yuko?- Tomo al can por su rostro y lo miraba fijamente a modo de súplica. Se avecinaban momentos difíciles para el capitán anbu.

-Él llegara a tiempo, no será necesario nada de eso.- Le explico Yuko a la morena mientras lamia el rostro de muñeca notando que la temperatura corporal en ella disminuía drásticamente. Optando por acorrucarse con ella y trasmitirle un poco de calor.

De vuelta en la aldea de la niebla el capitán Aspros se encontraba frente a la Mizukage con su rodilla derecha apoyada en el piso y extendiendo el pergamino. Sin mi tiempo que perder la Mizukage lo tomo y realizo varios sellos que de inmediato drenaron su chakra casi hasta extinguirlo. Todos los presentes se encontraban asombrados incluso Aspros que en ningún momento perdió detalle de lo que pasaba ahí. Aun así su mente le recordaba que Hinata y los demás se encontraban aun en peligro.

Al terminar el proceso de pre-sellado, el castaño le explico la situación de los genins y del propio equipo de la hoja, la Mizukage desplego a su mejor equipo de med ninjas para ir al rescate del grupo que ya se les daba por muertos. De nueva cuenta el mismo Tanro los guio hasta el laberinto de cuevas pero este de detuvo en seco casi llegando a donde se encontraban los ninjas heridos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay enemigos?- Pregunto unos de los med ninjas al capitán anbu.

-¿Tanro?- Pregunto el capitán a su can poniéndose en guardia.

-El olor de Hinata es más débil que antes. Tienen que apurarse, no hay enemigos.- Tanro se adelantó aún más para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Mientras tanto el capitán anbu corría detrás del lobo seguido de los demás. Al llegar ya al punto los med ninjas se desplegaron para atender a los heridos. Uno de los genins ya para ese entonces también había perdido la vida, a tan corta edad. El cuerpo de Akamaru fue alejado por cuestiones de salubridad para atender mejor a los que quedaban, Aspros llegaba al lado de su esposa mientras que los med ninjas se miraban entre sí, pues al parecer había llevado al máximo sus esfuerzos por permanecer despierta y al cuidado de los demás. Los haces de luz del chacra de los médicos ninjas se movían de un lado a otro, cerraron la herida de su espalda pero la pérdida de sangre había sido mucha. Aspros parecía estar perdido en otra realidad mientras solo miraba el rostro de Hinata hacer muecas de dolor sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada más. Fue en ese momento que observo como los med ninjas se miraban entre si y bajaban su mirada mientras que el chacra curativo de su manos desaparecía.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se detienen?- Retiro su máscara para observarlos directamente pidiendo una explicación. Se acercó a Hinata mientras con su mano acariciaba su rostro.

-Las heridas fueron muy profundas, estuvo mucho tiempo así. No tenemos sangre para poder hacer una transfusión, además de que su chacra está casi extinto. Uso demasiado para mantenerse despierta y suponemos que para curar a los demás. Lo sentimos pero no podemos hacer nada más.- El med ninja más cercano le explico. No sabía que había pasado pero era obvio que la batalla que habían tenido había sido muy dura y extensa.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- Aspros volteo hacia el med ninja y lo tomo de su ropa para alzarlo de manera intimidante mientras gritaba y pedía una explicación.

El otro med ninja trato de acercarse y detener una posible e innecesaria pelea pero el capitán se lo quito tan fácilmente asustando a todos los demás.

-Cariño, basta.- Hinata pidió a su esposo mientras con su débil mano estrujaba la parte baja de su pantalón anbu.- Esto era lo que iba a pasar, tardamos en encontrar a los chicos más de dos meses y cuando lo hicimos lo hicimos en este lugar. Pero no estaban solos, había un grupo de ninjas renegados persiguiéndolos, ya se encontraban mal heridos y exhaustos. Acabamos con ellos pero regresaban más y más. Fueron varios días de lucha sin tregua y los chicos de la niebla ya no podían más, por más esfuerzos que hiciera no valían de nada pues regresaban más y más ninjas. Hasta que de repente ya no aparecieron pero nuestras reservas de chacra se agotaron. Solo logre estabilizar a los demás aunque sea un poco y me excedí. Lo lamento. Esta es nuestra visa como shinobis Aspros, tú mejor que nadie debe saberlo. Este es nuestro camino ninja.- Termino Hinata hablando ya con la pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Aspros dejo al med ninja y este cayo de cualquier modo. El capitán se acercó a su esposa mientras que luchaba por que sus lágrimas no desbordaran, la respiración en su pecho se dificultaba y rogaba a Dios por algún milagro para que estuvieran aunque sea un poco más de tiempo juntos.

-Siempre tienes que ver por los demás antes que por ti. Siempre pones a los demás en primer lugar, ¿Qué voy hacer contigo mujer?- Pego su frente a la de la morena mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba el rostro de su esposa.

-Lo lamento de verdad. Quería regresar a casa, ir a regar las flores y realizar mis entrenamientos matutinos con Neji, platicar más con Hanabi y prepararme para la sucesión del clan con mi padre. Pero sobre todo, quería ir para tomar el té a tu lado en el pórtico de nuestra casa mientras veíamos la extensión nuestro hogar. Lamento no poder hacer nada de eso. Perdóname Aspros.- La voz de Hinata iba decayendo cada vez más.

Los med ninjas ya se había retirado de ellos para apoyar a los demás y dejar algo de intimidad y que se pudieran despedir adecuadamente. Tanro y Yuko en ningún momento se separaron del castaño y la morena pues eran parte de la manada y la manada siempre debe estar juntos.

-Hinata, no me dejes. No quiero y no puedo estar sin ti. Eres mi todo.- Sin poder aguantar más las lágrimas salieron abandonando sus ojos claros y tomando con ambas manos el rostro de la morena.

Ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tomo ambas manos de su esposo con las suyas y las apretó lo más que podía. Con sus ojos perlas detallo el rostro de su esposo. Jamás se arrepentiría de haberse casado con un hombre tan maravilloso.

-Te amo Aspros y siempre te amare. No debes olvidar eso jamás.- Y sin más los ojos de Hinata se cerraron para no abrirse jamás.

Aspros a lo lejos creyó escuchar como Tanro y Yuko estaban aullando y era palpable que lo hacían con dolor por la pérdida de alguien de la manada. La hembra alpha de la manada. Y aunque no emitía algún sonido el llanto salía de sus ojos a caudales, coloco el cuerpo de su esposa en su regazo mientras la abrazaba por última vez. Algo es su pecho se había roto provocando un enorme dolor que salió en forma de un grito desgarrador llenando cada uno de los huecos en ese laberinto de cuevas y después todo se volvió negro para él.

Abrió sus ojos sobresaltado siendo cegado por una fuerte luz blanca que provocaba un dolor enorme en sus retinas, era como si hubiera estado durmiendo por muchísimo tiempo. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue verse en un lugar de un blanco impoluto y fuerte olor a antisépticos. Obviamente un hospital. Se sentó en la blanca cama mientras restregaba con su mano derecha sus ojos para acostumbrarse a tanto resplandor, cuando su otra mano apoyada en la cama sintió algo suave y terso. De inmediato volteo hacia ese lado y ahí, durmiendo semi apoyada en la cama se encontraba Hinata. Cuando iba a abalanzarse sobre ella para saber si eso era un sueño creado por su mente y la angustia de su perdida, la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver una rosada cabellera conocida por todos en la aldea de la hoja. El capitán frunció su seño mientras trataba de hallarle la lógica a todo eso.

-Si yo fuera tú también estaría así. Llevas una semana sumergido en un terrible jutsu, en más de una ocasión tuvimos que atarte. Además de que me tuve que ver en la necesidad de pedir ayuda a Tsunade-sama.- Le hablo Sakura al castaño capitán mientras este aun trataba de procesar todo. Iba a tomar su camino para ver a Hinata cuando la med ninja lo detuvo de nuevo.- No deberías hacerlo. La has mantenido en vela por mucho tiempo. Ha estado muy preocupada por ti que apenas y ha dormido y en su estado eso no es conveniente, aunque poco caso me hace ella también.- Siguió anotando Sakura en su libreta mientras lo revisaba.

-No recuerdo que fue lo que me paso ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- Se recostó de nuevo el castaño mientras no quitaba la vista de Hinata.

Sakura suspiro un tanto cansada, ese había sido uno de sus casos más difíciles de gente atrapada en un genjutsu.

-Según lo que me explico Kakashi sensei fue una misión en el antiguo territorio Uchiha, al parecer encontraron una antigua biblioteca con pergaminos peligrosos y caíste en una trampa. No fuiste el único, las otras tres anbus también cayeron, pero parece que tú fuiste quien se llevó la peor parte. Las otras chicas pudimos liberarlas en menos de dos días y fueron dadas de alta. El lugar ya fue desmantelado por Sasuke y es seguro. Ahora descansa, tu mente aún debe estar agotada.- La Haruno salió del lugar haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su amiga Hinata.

En cuanto ella se fue el capitán no aguanto más las ganas y como pudo acostó a la morena a un lado suyo. Hinata apenas sintió el movimiento y se despertó topándose con los ojos miel de su esposo.

-Despertaste. Me tenías muy preocupada.- La voz somnolienta causo un poco de gracia en el castaño.

-Lo siento. Gajes del oficio.- Quería abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas en ese preciso instante, pero por la condición de la morena no podía hacer eso. Las caricias en la espalda de la morena echas por Aspros viajaron hacia el abultado vientre de seis meses de la chica.- Tendré más cuidado para la próxima, lo prometo.- El anbu sintió los labios de la morena en su mejilla donde había dejado un beso.

-Papá dice debes tener más cuidado. Él sabría que saldrías de esta.- La morena se pegó todo lo que podía al castaño recargando su rostro en el pecho de él, pudiendo así escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-Vaya, pensé que tu padre me odiaba.- Aspros comenzó a acariciar la larga melena de Hinata para hacerla caer de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.

-Sí, él te odia. Pero odia a mucha gente, no te creas especial.- Hinata dejo salir una pequeña carcajada cuando al decir eso.- Aspros, ¿Qué paso en el genjutsu que tardaste tanto en salir de él?- La morena busco la mirada de su esposo pero este no se lo permitió.

-No es algo que quiera recordar mujer. Solo sé que es algo que no va a pasar jamás. Ahora a dormir. Los tres lo necesitamos.- Quiso zanjar el tema ahí y Hinata lo comprendió y respeto. Así que solo abrazo más a su esposo y se dejó guiar a un mundo de descanso.

Aspros había tardado un poco más en volver a dormir, pues seguramente aún tenía miedo de que esta realidad fuera en verdad el genjutsu, pero la prefería, pues sabía que no podría vivir sin su adorada oji plata. Aquí estaba en su hogar, con su mujer. 

* * *

¿Llegaron hasta aqui? ¡Genial!

¿Les gusto? Espero que si.

Espero sus comentarios, criticas y demas en forma de review. De verdad espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.

Y Aspros, de verdad espero que te haya gustado, y felicidades adelantadas.


End file.
